Episode 3967 (4th February 2005)
Plot Shelly and Alan have been in the police station all night giving their statements. Much to Keysell’s annoyance, Shelly tells him she doesn’t want to press and charges on Steph. He tells her Steph will be released as a consequence, which obviously scares the poor woman. Betty and Viv are left shocked when Shelly and Alan step out of the taxi. Viv waits for Shelly to give an explanation, but she just apologises. Betty takes much glee in telling Viv that she won’t be hearing anymore as Shelly's about to enter her house. Inside, Betty asks Shelly for an explanation and tells her off for causing Alan so much pain. But then she suddenly realises that the second-best gossiper in the village – Viv – is on the loose with the best piece of gossip to hit the village in months. Betty races to the café and, out of breath, informs everyone of Shelly's return. Viv is the first to tell Ethan, though, who rushes round to Alan's. Alan tells the curate how grateful he is and that if he hadn’t persuaded Alan to go on television then Shelly wouldn’t be here now. But Shelly is afraid to go outside and is scared what the village think of her and her deception. She tells Alan that she must leave, but he persuades her not to explaining that he likes having her back and wants her to stay for company. She agrees and tells him she's happy to be back with him again. Elsewhere, Charity bumps into Jimmy in the shop as he buys some painkillers for his hangover. As he leaves, Cain comes in and asks Charity why she hasn’t pushed off yet. Much to Jimmy's annoyance, Sadie has contacted Tom to tell him she has made some useful contacts in France. Tom is delighted. Jimmy and Charity bump into each other yet again as he leaves work. Charity says she can’t blame him now that she's not working in the office any longer. Later that night Jimmy calls up a friend to see if he's free for a drink, but he's not. Jimmy toys with the idea of calling Charity, but quickly decides against it. Meanwhile, Keysell goes to see Steph to tell her that she is no longer accused of the murder of Shelly. Steph naturally asks why and Keysell explains that he saw her that morning. Steph is obviously shocked to the core and starts playing with the sugar and her cups very weirdly as Keysell looks on with a worried look on his face. She refuses to accept that Shelly is dead and instead believes its Keysell's way of trying to get more information about her from Steph. But the detective insists he's telling the truth, to which Steph plays with the sugar and cups again. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose Guest cast *DI Tom Keysell - John Branwell *Steve Dickinson - Oliver Hingston Locations *Keepers Cottage - Back garden and living room *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor and café *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane *The Grange B&B - Dining area *Main Street *Skipdale Women's Prison - Interview room *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,190,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes